


Incumbent Ball

by RyuuHimeYami



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fanfiction, Quotev - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuHimeYami/pseuds/RyuuHimeYami
Summary: Every year a ball was throne for the young demons of Hell, in hopes that they would find a partner that will keep them happy for the rest of eternity. Every year when the invitation was sent out, you refused. So why was this year different?





	1. Chapter 1

A groan came from you lips as you woke up. Even after all these years, it still hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, it hurt to still be alive. But you knew that it was well worth it. You had saved an innocent life, that was all that mattered to you.

A knock at the door finally pulled you out of your bed. Whoever was bothering you must have had something important, or they wouldn't have even bothered. Walking down the small, dark, and narrow hallways of your home, you made it to the door without falling over.

Swinging open the solid piece of oak, you stared at the messenger in front of you. Not at all impressed by the fancy clothing he wore, or the air of importance around him. You had learned long ago that the people here only had power over you if you have it to them.

"What," you asked rather harshly, already wanting to go back to bed.

"Your invitation to this years ball," he said, a look of discuss on his face. "I would prefer you to not rip it up in front of me, and slam the door on my face again this year. I'm just as unhappy as you are to be here. I don't even see why we keep sending these to you."

"Neither do I," you said, glaring at the piece of paper held out before you. "How much longer do you think it will be till he stops sending them," you asked as you took the paper from his hands.

"He won't. We both know that to be true. I just don't get why you don't just go already. Really how much would it hurt you to be there this one time."

"I give anyone an inch, down here, and they'll take an entire fucking mile from me."

"Then you will simply have to take that mile back, won't you?"

Looking at the messenger, you smiled. 

"Right you are, my friend. Right you are."

You gave the messenger a nod, before gently closing the door as you went back to your room.

* * *

The day slowly wasted into night, and the sounds of demons walking the streets filed the air. They sounded so happy out there, joking, and rough-housing. A part of you wanted to join in, but another part of you knew better.

Though many demons were decendents of fallen angels, they still held prejudice towards the new ones like you. At least your reason for falling wasn't as horrid as so many others. So many had fallen after they twisted their minds and the words of God to align with their own ulterior motives. You remembered one specifically that had found happiness in the pain and suffering of humans, and started to punish the 'sinful' for their own happiness. It made you sick. All who had been killed were given a free pass  into heaven, and the angel was left to wander the world for a couple centuries. But that wasn't even the best part.

The damn thing was allowed to keep its wings, and here you where, your own wings torn from your back, and cast straight to hell. Just for asking a few questions.

Tears stung at your eyes from the memories.

You were about to go and lay back down when a knock came from your back door. There was only one person that went back there, and you didn't feel like dealing with them right now. So you made you decision right there and then to go to the ball.

You ran out of your room and jumped out of the closest window, using some of your power to change your [clothing ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61dAvh4Z%2BhL._UX562_.jpg)into a nice dress while you were at it. A group of passerby's stopped and looked at you, before cheering at the stunt that you had just pulled. Two of them grabbed onto your arms, picked you up, and and started to drag you along with them. 

Someone place a glass in your hands at one point, and had you drink it. You almost gagged at the strong taste that flooded your senses. It was obviously alcohol, but you hadn't had any in such a long time that you forgot what it tasted like.

It was actually good after you got used to it.

And so you and the group of strangers went marching on down the streets in a drunk parade of people all heading to the Grand Hall. A place that would be the home to millions for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time your group of rag tag demons had made it to the Grand Hall, a pleasant buzz had taken hold of your body. Many humans thought that angels and demons couldn't get drunk, but the truth of the matter was that human ale wasn't strong enough to have an actual effect on the supernatural beings.

From the Grand Hall, many different kinds of music could be heard blasting forth. The cacophony of sounds was both hypnotizing and disenchanting. But the true power of the music didn't actually hit you till you walked in.

You could feel a deep pounding in your chest that came from one of the many rooms that lined the hall. The feeling of electricity running up your spine came from another room, and a haunting feeling from yet another.

And in the pit of your stomach a feeling of regret was starting to form. This wasn't you. You weren't the type of person that went to stuff like this. All the people, all the sounds, all the feelings. It was starting to become to much for you, and you wished you had just stayed home.

Looking around, you spot a room that is oddly quiet, and you made a beeline for it, your group not even noticing your absence.

Passing by many others you had a chance to look at the variety of people there. People in dresses, in suits, in pants and shirts, and some wearing nothing at all. You looked away from them, not wanting to be rude.

This place was both an oasis, and a desert to you. A place to be free, and yet somehow still be trapped.

Finally making it to the quiet in the sea of loud, you walked in, seeing many socializing pleasantly, as if the noise from the outside didn't bother them. And that was when you noticed it no longer bothered you.

Looking back at the entrance, you found that if you concentrated hard enough, the music came flooding back to your ears. Making the conclusion that it was some form of magic put in place so that everyone could be happy with the mogpog of nonsense going on, you turned away and tuned everything back out. You were going to try and enjoy yourself tonight, even if it meant drowning you sorrows in another persons embrace. The thought of that sent a wave through you.

A few centuries ago, a thought like that would have never crossed your mind, much less excite you to some extent. But now, you almost relished thoughts like that. It proved that you really were different from the others that had fallen.

If a thought like that had ever crossed one of their minds, they wouldn't even bat an eye. They would let it float down their conscience, paying it no mind. But not you. No, not you. You held onto these thoughts. They acted as a reminder for you, a reminder of what you once were, an innocent and naive fool. And now they proved how you were so much better. Now that you knew.

Bringing yourself back into the moment, you noticed that you had unconsciously drifted over to a corner in the room.

_'Old habits die hard.'_

Your thoughts were almost pulled down again, when a throat clearing caught your attention.

Looking up, you say a tall man dressed in a rather nice suit that had silver accents peaking at you in just the right places. He had chin length, black locks that seemed to frame his angular face perfectly. His eyes were an enchanting shade of reddish brown, that reminded you of wet clay.

"You know, most artist put their masterpiece front and center," he started, trying to make small talk it seemed.

"You are correct," you responded. "So why aren't you?"

The man tilted his head.

"What ever do you mean."

You scoffed under your breath.

"Don't play the part of a fool, I find it so unbecoming."

The man seemed to think a minute, before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose you are right. I may have become so used to being surrounded by simpletons that I started to act like one myself."

This time you let your scoff be heard.

"Really now? I believe that your last statement was correct. You are acting like quiet a simpleton."

The mans face went slack for a moment, before he let a smile spread across his face, and a jovial laugh left his lips.

"My, it's been quiet sometime since I've met someone with such wits. Most just like to through themselves at a powerful looking spouse and be on with it. This is such a nice change of pace."

You felt a spike of irritation hit you. You know he probably didn't mean it this way, but you felt like he say you as a challenge, and that was the only reason he was even still talking to you.

"So, you're saying that if I was like any other person in this room, you would have ignored me?"

The man seemed taken aback by your words, and tried to come up with something to say. Not that it would have mattered, as you were already walking to the back doors that lead out to a patio over looking a garden.

Sighing, you leaned up against the railing and closed your eyes.

Why did you come here? Because you were a coward, to scared to face temptation again? Because you didn't want to spend another night alone in you small and narrow home? Was it because you were finally ready to move one?

God, you didn't know, and it was tearing you apart. Who were you now? A coward, lonely and isolated, or some one who was brave and ready for what life had for you.

Probably both to some degree.

"You know it took me forever to find you?"

You turned around and saw your sister standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

You glowered at the angle that stood next to you. She was an unnaturally beautiful creature, with sun kissed olive skin, and long black voluminous locks. Her eyes were hazel in color, with flecks of gold winking at you. She wore an elegant white [dress](http://formaldress.storenvy.com/products/11690772-elegant-white-prom-dress-a-line-chiffon-lace-long-prom-gown-evening-dress-f), but she hid her wings from sight.

"I thought I told you not to come this year."

"You say that every year, and yet I come to ask you the same question."

"And you will get the same answer. Just as the year before, and two years before that, and every year before that. Why you keep coming I wi-"

"I come for hope. Hope that you have changed."

"BUT I HAVEN'T," you turned to her in a rage. "I was right to ask those questions, I was right to give up my place in heaven, I was right to save that little boy. That hasn't changed, and I haven't changed."

She looked at you. And you felt as though you were on the verge of tears.

"I come because I love you. I want you back, it's not the same without you."

"Good."

You turned away from your sister.

"Go back home Stella. If you stay here any longer, they'll start to smell you."

She stood there, looking at you. She didn't want to leave you again, but what could she do. So she turned away from you, and in a flash she was gone.

You looked at where she had been standing. All that was left there was a bit of smoke that quickly dispersed in the air. You felt empty, just standing there. Then you were filled with furry, and you brought you fist down on the marble railing, and caused a giant, spidering crack to appear.

Knees giving out, you fell to the ground, and let the tears that had been brewing slip from your eyes. Another year, another day filled with pain.

"My, that was quiet a show."

You growled at the man, the demon, that stood behind you. How dare he!?!? How dare he follow you. How dare he listen to your private conversation. How dare he speak!!!

You whirled on him and lunged. You hit him with what little strength you could muster, you scratched at his face with you nails till they ached, and you tried to strangle him till his face turned blue. But he seemed unfazed by it all, as if something like this was normal, as if he was expecting it form you.

"You...you had... no right," you sobbed out. "You had no right to stand there and listen like that. That was not meant for your ears, it was," you couldn't speak anymore. Your words became nothing more than a jumbled mess of sobs and hiccups. God, you felt so weak, so stupid, so vulnerable. What was wrong with you?

You should have stayed home.

Arms wrapped around you, trying to give some form of comfort. 

"Get off of me," you croaked out. "Leave me alone. Let me suffer alone."

"But where is the fun in that?"

"This is nothing more than a game to you, isn't it."

He didn't respond. He simply sat there, holding you gently, as if you were made of a fragile, cracked glass, that could simply shatter just if a gentle breeze were to pass it by. And that was how you felt. Maybe you would just stay there, in his grasp. 

But, that's what he wanted wasn't it? Not what you wanted. You just wanted to forget for awhile. Forget the pain, forget the suffering, forget everything.

He wouldn't help you with that.

So you pulled yourself away from him, and got up to walk away. But he followed you again, to the garden bellow.

"Stop circling me, you vulture," you hissed from under your breath.

"I am a crow, not a vulture. And you were once a dove, but your wings have been clipped, haven't they?"

You glared harshly at the demon.

"I don't care what you are. And what I am doesn't concern you."

He only hummed. That bastard. You turned to walk back to the room, to see if you could find something to drink, when the mans hand ghosted your back, right between your shoulder blades. You hissed in pain, and tried to get away from his hand. But he stopped you.

"Let me see them," he said, referring to your wings, or what was left of them. And there was something in his voice that made you want to. 

Before you really grasped what you were doing, you let the nubs that had once been your wings poke through your back. It hurt like a bitch.

"And they call us the monsters," the man said.

"There, are you happy now. Will you let me leave alone, and go home."

"Tell me why, and I might consider it."

You looked at the creature, and let your 'wings' sink back in.

 

 

"It started with a boy...."


	4. Chapter 4

_I met this boy so long ago, that I find it hard to even remember what his face looked like. But I do remember his name. He called himself Thomas the Brave. Though really, he was simply Thomas, a little street rat that was left to rot on the side of a rode by some prostitute._

_He was brave though. Very brave._

_He could rob a man in broad daylight, not get caught, then go and offer the same man a shoe shine, or whatever he felt like at the time._

_I didn't actually meet him till he was about the age of seven. He had tried to pick-pocket me during one of my visits to earth. I think I was there at the time just to see what it looked like, in all honesty. Maybe even scare off a few loose demons that were causing some trouble._

_Though, that doesn't matter right now, does it?_

_I had caught the little thief in the middle of his crime, and I was about to reprimand him for it. Till I saw the state he was in. Starved, dirty, and beaten. He was just a young child trying to get his next meal, I could see it in his eyes._

_So, I dragged him by his wrist through a small market. He kicked and yelled the entire way. Not that anyone seemed to care. The poor thing._

_I gave him some bread, and a new pair of clothes. He looked at me as if I had grown two heads, and then he ran off. Out of my sight and away._

_I didn't see him till about a week later._

_He was still in his nasty old clothes, and just as skinny as the last time, maybe even more so._

_I was worried about him now, not that I wasn't before. But now, I felt as though something was truly amiss._

_So I followed him for awhile. Days into nights, nights into weeks, and weeks quickly into years._

_I watched as he grew, and found out why he looked the way he did. Little Thomas had a bit of a Robin Hood complex. Stealing from the rich, giving to the poor. Though, at least Robin Hood was smart enough to keep some of the stuff for him self. Thomas gave away the clothes on his back to the people he thought needed it more. He was such a sweet thing._

_I helped him as much as I could on the side. Putting baskets of bread and dried meat near him as he slept. Laying blankets and clothes over the boy. Spot cleaning him when I knew he was in a deep enough sleep._

_He thought he had a guardian angel watching over him. God, I wish he did, they could have actually kept him safe._

_He died when he was about thirteen. Killed by a priest._

_The man had met the boy a year before. He offered Thomas a home in the church, made him a choir boy, fed him, clothed him, did all the things that I couldn't quiet do. Thomas was so happy there. He still gave a majority of what he could away, keeping in touch with the many friends he had made when he lived on the streets._

_Then, one night, the priest tried to rape the boy. Thomas struggled, and fought, and was shoved down by the man. He had his way with the boy, the boy he had killed._

_When he was shoved down, Thomas' neck broke, and he died._

_His spirit was then sent to limbo, before it was decided that he would go to Hell._

_I was shocked and out raged. This little boy who had done almost nothing wrong his entire life was being sent to hell. And the reason....._

_He had never repented for his sins._

_Sins he didn't even know he committed! Sins he only did because he needed to survive._

_Then, many years later, the old priest died, and went straight to Heaven. A man who murdered and raped a innocent boy, was now enjoying eternal happiness._

_So I cast him out, and pulled Thomas out._

_The archangels were furious, and told me to undo what I had done. I refused. I told them what I thought, what I knew. But they didn't listen to me. They told me that the old man was coming back up, and the boy was going down. So, I told them I would take his place, if it meant he got a place in heaven._

_They were mare than happy to cast me out._

_My friends and family watched as my wings were torn from my back. They stood there, doing nothing, and let me fall. They didn't care about me anymore. I had asked to many questions, fallen in 'love' with a human boy, and was no longer considered pure._

 

 

 

**I don't know why but I really don't like the way this chapter turned out. I try to let my chapters flow naturally, and it didn't go in the direction I wanted it to for some reason. Oh, and I'm sorry about the lack of a warning at the beginning of the chapter.**


	5. Discontinued

**So, as the title explains, I'm discontinuing this, at least for now. I rushed this story, and it's just kinda...trash. I will almost most definitely be doing a reboot later, after I do some rethinking and stuff like that. I'm really sorry, this was just...so bad, I am ashamed of this, but I guess in order to get better, you first have to make a few mistakes. Again I am so sorry for this.**


End file.
